


The... Avengers?

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dressing up can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The... Avengers?

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M32  
> Original Work Name: The Avengers
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. Marvel and Paramount own all thing Avengers. No moola shall be made here.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: Sorry, lovely prompter, this is pretty crackish, I know.

When the Muggle Studies teacher decided to hold an end-of-year party with everyone dressed as Muggle superheroes, some of the dialog went like this:

Hermione - "Well, it's obvious who Malfoy is going to be."  
Draco - "I do like the robes, although the gold will need to go. And what does that amazing staff do?"  
Luna - "Isn't Harry the one that should be asking that question?"  
Ron - "What?"  
Harry - "Never mind, Luna! I think I'll be--"  
Draco - "Captain America, obviously."  
Harry - "But I thought I'd be... Wait, why Captain America?"  
Draco **(whispering)** \- "Because that skin-tight outfit leaves little to the imagination. And believe me, I've been imagining."  
Harry **(coughs)** \- "God bless the stars and stripes."  
Hermione - "I think I'll be Black Widow."  
Draco **(snickers)** \- "Better run now, Weasel."  
Ron - "Why is everyone looking at me? Hermione, why are they looking at me?"  
Hermione - "I suppose they think you should be Hawkeye."  
Ron **(suspicious)** \- "Why?"  
Hermione - "Because that skin-tight outfit leaves little to the imagination. And believe me, I've been imagining."  
Draco - "Bloody hell, Granger, at least I had the courtesy to whisper. Now I need to Obliviate myself to get that image out of my head."  
Hermione - "Besides, Ron, you get to play with a bow and arrows."  
Ron - "That's right! I'm in! Hawkeye it is!"  
Harry - "I'm sure black widows don't always eat their mates..."  
 **(lightning explodes through the room, followed by a crack of thunder)**  
Draco - "What the hell?!"  
Luna **(brandishing hammer)** \- "I am THOR! Woohoo!"  
Draco - "This is the worst idea ever."  
Harry - "Maybe you can help me with my outfit, Draco. In my room...?"  
Draco - "This is the best idea ever."

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/141113.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
